the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Shade234/House of Anubis: Heavy Rain Chapter 2
CHAPTER TWO Jerome drove up to the outskirts of Amun Boarding School. The rain was pouring down lightly. Several police cars were in the area. A reporter stood outside the crime scene tape, telling the public about Joy's death...no, her murder. Jerome shook his head. A tear formed in his eye but he wiped it away. He could not afford to be emotional now. But why did everyone he love have to die? First Poppy, who was murdered by the Origami Killer a few months ago, then Alfie, who was killed in the middle of a massive police operation attempting to catch the killer, and now the Origami Killer had struck again, murdering Joy. Perhaps the killer had something against him... I'm going to kill the bastard who did this, Jerome vowed. He got out of the car, flashed his police badge and walked onto the crime scene. Mick turned away from talking to an attractive female officer and walked over to Jerome. "I'm sorry about Joy, mate," Mick told Jerome sincerely. Jerome nodded. "So..." he asked. "H-have you analyzed the crime scene yet?" "Yeah," Mick replied. "I'll give you the full report later." "Thanks," Jerome said. Then he asked, "Is she...", looking at a white tent. "Yeah...she's in there." Jerome walked over to the white tent. Joy's body was lying on a white hospital stretcher. Jerome clasped Joy's hand. Her hands were as cold as ice, while his were warm. It was hard to believe that she was dead. It looked like she could have just been sleeping. But Jerome knew that wasn't true. He remembered everything that they had been through together. Their first date, washing Letdown and talking about their family problems; their first kiss during the play rehearsel; of course their break-up; the letter, and their graduation and hapiness at the prom. They were supposed to have a happy ending... Jerome then saw an origami figure of a dog in Joy's right hand. "The same as Poppy's..." he remembered. "And the last time I went to the cemetery, someone left a dog origami figure and an orchid on Alfie's grave." What was the connection between dogs and his victims? Jerome sighed. Tears formed in his eyes. He kissed Joy's forehead. "Good-bye Joy...I love you," Jerome walked out of the tent. Jerome walked over to Mick. "I'd like to see that report now." * * * * * * * Eddie knocked on the door to the apartment- no, it was a flat here. Even after living in England for three years, he was still struggling to remember the different names and meanings of some words. Patricia answered the door. Her eyes were red from crying. "I'm sorry," Eddie hugged her. "Why would someone do this?" Patricia demanded. "Why would someone kill Joy?" Eddie looked at the ground. "I...I don't know. But I want to help you find out." Patricia nodded. "When was the last time you saw Joy?" Eddie asked. "The morning on the day before the reunion," Patricia said. "She went out to check the mail. It was getting late, so I had to leave and went to work." "Did she put the mail inside?" Patricia shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't checked. Haven't been in a bill-paying mood." "Point taken," Eddie smiled. "Come on, let's see." Eddie grabbed the pile of envelopes that Joy had left on the counter. "Electrical, phone, water," he read. "Nothing looks out of the ordinary." Patricia grabbed the envelopes. "Hey, look at this," she grabbed a white envelope that was stuffed behind the phone bill. It had the stamp of a jackal on it. "It's like Joy was trying to hide it," Patricia surmised. "Do you think it means something?" "Probably," Eddie shrugged. Patricia opened the envelope. Inside was a letter addressed to Joy. "Joy Mercer, Descendant, False Chosen One, come to Anubis House tonight, or I will kill the ones you love most," Patricia read. She looked at Eddie, wide-eyed and shocked. "Who could know that Joy was a descendant or that the teachers thought she was the Chosen One?" Patricia exclaimed. "I have no idea," Eddie said. "Victor is in Egypt, and my dad is trying to patch things up with my mom in America." "This letter, it looks like it was written on a typewriter," Patricia stated. "You think we can identify which one?" she asked. "It's a long shot, but it's the only lead we've got." * * * * * * * Fabian was walking through Anubis House. A storm was raging outside, and the heavy rain was pounding on the roof and windows. The floor was flooded with water. It seemed to be overflowing down the stairs from the attic. Fabian walked up the stairs. The attic was completely full of water. It splashed out as Fabian opened the door. He walked inside, seeing a flash of red light. There was a figure lying face down on the ground. Fabian turned her around. "Joy?!" Fabian shot awake. He was in his own room at his flat. It was raining fairly heavily. Dexter was reading the newspaper. "They really need to catch this psycho," he exclaimed, referring to the Origami Killer. "How many victims does this make now? Two, three?" KT nodded. "Oh, you're awake," KT saw Fabian. "Morning." "Morning," he told KT and Dexter. As Fabian poured himself a cup of coffee, he noticed KT and Dexter giving each other strange looks. "What's up guys?" Fabian finally asked. "It's just...we're worried about you mate," Dexter told him. "It's been a week since your accident and..." "You haven't been sleeping well Fabian," KT said. "You've been crying out and sleepwalking. I'm not going to try and pretend like I know what you've gone through. I just really think it would help if you talked to someone." "Alright," Fabian said calmly. "Y-you're not mad?" Dexter asked, shocked. "Why would I be mad?" Fabian asked. "I know you guys want to help. What do you have in mind?" "Well, we could set up an appointment with a therapist," KT suggested. "How are you feeling today?" "I'm alright, I suppose," Fabian said. * * * * * * * "You look well, Mr. Winkler," Fabian sat across from the former drama/history teacher at Amun Boarding School, Jason Winkler. "Thank you Fabian, but you can call me Jason. You're no longer my student," Mr. Winkler said. "So what made you decide to become a therapist?" "After I left, Amun, I decided to go back to college. Teaching wasn't exactly working out for me. I found that I enjoyed listening to others, and trying to help them overcome their problems." "Like when you tried to help Patricia find Joy." "Yes, I suppose. It's a pity about what happened to her..." "You know...I had a dream about Joy last night. I was in Anubis House, the whole place was flooded, and I found her body in the attic." "That is a very peculiar dream, Fabian." "I'm not quite sure why I dreamt about her being dead before I found out about it," Fabian said. "I just got out of an accident, you see." "Yes, so I have heard. You are very lucky to be alive Fabian." "I don't exactly feel so lucky..." A few moments passed, before Jason asked, "Fabian, would you like to do an inkblot test for me?" "Sure." Jason pulled out a stack of cards. "Now, be perfectly honest about what you see." Jason showed him all of the cards. On all of them, the ink appeared to resemble a drowning body. "Fabian, please answer me. What do you see?" Fabian finally said, "I see...drowning bodies..." Jason jotted down some notes in Fabian's file. "Alright, I think that's enough for today," Jason announced. "Same time tomorrow, then?" Fabian nodded. He pulled his hand out of his pocket, and an origami figure fell out. Fabian walked out the door, unaware of the origami figure. "Curiouser and curiouser," Jason said, picking up the origami figure of a dog. Jason's cell phone went off with a buzz. The text read: It's time. Jason replied: What do you want me to do? Category:Blog posts